


Your Sweat, It Makes Me Feel

by x_thisismybeautifulshow_x



Category: Red Hot Chili Peppers (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Making Love, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 09:59:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19721374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_thisismybeautifulshow_x/pseuds/x_thisismybeautifulshow_x
Summary: John is back in RHCP and Josh is touring with Bicycle Thief during the Californication tour.Things get hot between the two guitarists.





	Your Sweat, It Makes Me Feel

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Rockfic Ficmas in July

It’s a miracle he’s alive to even feel anything right now. Drugs fucked him up but dammit if he didn’t make an honest effort to amend things with his band, his friends, all the people who he feels he doesn’t deserve in his life.

Then there’s Josh. Josh, a kid like John was once. Hungry. His band, Bicycle Thief, reminded John of a young Chili Peppers. Josh of course reminded John of himself. Shy, slightly intimidated. Above all, letting the guitar speak when words failed. Not to mention that long, lean body and the messy bedhead. Just the thought makes John a little uncomfortable.  
No fraternizing with others on tour. John can practically hear Anthony's words as if he had spoken them out loud.

Of course it’s an unwritten rule, but a rule all the same. They broke it all the time but the fact remains that there is a reason girlfriends, boyfriends and others didn’t tour with the band. It complicates the symbiosis and is just a distraction.

So John watches from afar. At night in the hotel rooms, city after city, he spills his frustration onto the sheets, his hand already cramped from playing

If only you knew what you did to me…

Meanwhile, Josh is blissfully unaware of John's pining for him. He just doesn’t notice, which might be just as well. Bicycle Thief is gaining exposure and this is a huge opportunity. No distractions needed, no complications. This is the most important tour of Josh's young life and it has to go just right. Show after show, solo after solo. He never noticed the small man with the bright eyes staring directly at him while he plays, wishing those hands would play him like the guitar.

Well, best laid plans all shot to hell. John is sober, but the other guys decide to go drinking one evening. They were on the American leg, somewhere in the Midwest. On a whim, John chooses to tag along. If he’s going to hell, he might as well do it properly. What he didn’t count on, however, was Josh being invited.  
Josh. Hot damn, so beautiful with his long fingers and lanky physique. Josh is a man of few words, bit get a few drinks in him and the shyness melts away.  
He looks good in this black jacket, long tshirt and short sleeve shirt over it. Clad in dark denim jeans, John can see the outline of his perfect little ass. 

An ass that’s made for fucking.

“You guys, I love the new record. It’s like, really good. John's solos are some of his greatest. You have ARRIVED MAN.”

Anthony smiles and takes the compliment to heart. Flea is a lot more humble than his singer and blushes. He prefers to think that their best work is always out of reach and every album gets them closer to that elusive perfection.   
John is outside the circle, off in his own world. Josh turns to him.

“John, what are you thinking?” Josh snaps John out of his reverie. 

“Oh, me? I’m thinking it’s a bit hot in here.”

He takes that opportunity to walk out of the smoke filled bar and out into the night air. Sobriety is not difficult for him but it does help to not be around drunks and idiots. Josh follows, knowing his friend is uncomfortable around substance abuse of any kind.   
Out in the cool night air, John inhales clean air. Not just that but seeing Josh is making his pants tighter and he’s not sure how open he wants to be yet about that particular problem. Josh finds him standing beside the brick exterior of the club. John's eyes are clear and he looks good. Really good, considering the hell he had put himself through. He knows he’s lucky. Honestly, his life is pretty much complete. He has his band back, repairing his relationships with those around him. It was easier than he imagined. God, how he wished Josh was his.  
Josh makes his way toward John, asking if he’s doing okay.

“Yeah man, I’m fine.” Not, I’m a liar. I want you.

“Well, you seem distracted.”

Only because you’re so beautiful.

Josh looks at John in the streetlight. The man really is gorgeous. Plastic surgery brought back what heroin had stolen from him. The miracle of modern medicine, Josh thinks.

Why does he have the urge to kiss those lips so badly? 

Think, Josh! It’s the alcohol talking, not you!  
He just wants to hug John, make him feel better. Take his pain away.

John catches the look in Josh's eyes. Could it be?

John takes a step forward, daring not to hope but not breaking eye contact with the other man. Josh makes no move to walk away, so John leans in and places his lips on Josh's. Josh is shocked.

“What was that?”

Shit.

Thinking quickly, John steps back. “Sorry, I can explain.”  
“Don’t, shhh. It’s okay. Have you wanted to kiss me for a long time?”

Longer than I’m willing to admit.

“Yeah I really have.”  
“Kiss me again then.”

So he does. Kisses deepen, they open their mouths to explore each other. John is lightheaded, he can’t believe this is happening and Josh is letting him!

Hands everywhere, touching, needing to feel something. The growing bulge in John's pants, already painfully hard, seems to get harder and more painful the more he makes out with Josh.  
Josh whispers against his ear, “your room or mine?”

Fuck.

“I have my key. Let’s go.”

The whole way to the hotel is a flurry of mouth on mouth, hands all over, roaming and grasping for a deeper touch 

They stumble out of the car once they reach their destination, grope each other in the elevator, and as soon as John's door shuts Josh throws him against the wall, kissing him fiercely. He makes to take off his shirts and undo his belt. John watches in amazement. Then he realizes hes a little overdressed and makes quick work of discarding his own clothes. They resume making out. 

Finally John can’t handle it anymore. “Bed. Now.” he growls.

Josh makes a sound low in his throat. 

John spins him around and pushes him onto the bed, never breaking contact with the other man. Kisses get deeper and harder, John taking the smaller man's tongue and exploring his mouth with abandon. Josh sighs into the kiss, letting John do what he wants with his mouth. Hands start to move, buttons fly off shirts as they hurry to get naked, to feel skin on skin. John's searching gaze asks what he can’t vocalize, if it’s okay to go further. Josh gets it and nods. “Please baby “

He takes his time kissing his way down Josh's body, tasting sweat and pure essence that is just Josh. It’s a mix of pheromones and soap and it turns John on even more. He’s rock hard now, his erection straining against his underwear. He wants to take care of Josh, though, so for the moment he denies himself.   
The look of pure want and need on Josh's face is all the permission John needs to take him into his soft mouth. Josh keens in pleasure, making little noises that are like music to John's ears.

John makes quick work of Josh's cock. The throbbing, silky skin is flushed hot and dripping precum. John licks it like the most delicious candy. He looks up at the smaller man, lust in his eyes, and finds the sentiment reflected back at him. Then Josh pushes John off.

“I don’t wanna cum yet.”

John understands, and takes a minute to fumble in his duffel bag. He finds the small bottle and clicks it open, putting some on his index and middle finger. He finds a box of condoms and produces one. A fleeting thought says that this might be the first of many he uses tonight.  
John takes his fingers and gingerly begins to prep Josh. Josh, being less experienced in matters of anal sex, is sure it will hurt more than it actually does. John is a great teacher, very patient. “Relax baby, don’t clench. It will hurt.” It is uncomfortable for a moment, as Josh tries to adjust to the foreign feeling of fingers in his ass. John keeps fingering Josh until Josh takes in a sharp breath. John knows he found what he was looking for. He grabs the condom behind him and opens the foil packet. He rolls it on and slicks some more lube on his latex covered cock.

He positions himself behind Josh and slowly, gently, tenderly pushes himself inside. Josh inhales, relaxing his muscles by slowly breathing out.

“Are you okay baby?” John asks.   
“Yes, need…move. Please!”

John chuckles lightly and pushes the rest of the way, finally bottoming out. Then he pulls himself almost all the way out and pushes back in. He’s panting and sweating, whispering sweet nothings in Josh’s ear in between nibbling on his ear and the side of his jaw. “Baby, you are so beautiful underneath me. So beautiful, taking my cock inside you. Feel good, love?” Josh can only nod, his ability to speak has been fucked out of him.

Josh cries out as John hits his prostate. John knows exactly what is going on and varies his pace. Sometimes slow, sometimes fast. He keeps hitting the secret spot inside his lover, and josh is near years with the feel of exquisite pleasure. He knows he won’t last long, knows John and his relentless lovemaking is going to push him over the edge.

John can’t hold on any longer, and he spills his release into his condom, just as Josh hits his peak and falls over the edge with him. Josh's hole clenches so tight on John's cock that it almost hurts. They both ride their orgasms til they are spent. Josh has made a mess of the sheets in front of him. John slowly pulls himself out of his lover, kissing his sensitive skin. He takes the condom off and ties it, tossing it in the garbage. He goes over to Josh on the bed, who has been making quick work of cleaning himself off with an old t-shirt he found. John settles in the bed, lying down next to his spent lover.

“Hey, if you joined the band we could do this all the time.”

Josh, ever the painfully shy one, blushes. “I’m not as good as you.”

“Nonsense! You’re perfect. Your smile, your laugh, your body, and you do play guitar like you make love.”

John has to hand it to Josh. If they were gonna do this, this was the perfect way to get it done. Clearly the beginning of a beautiful friendship, and more.


End file.
